


What have we here?

by MommaVanillaBear



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, M/M, Mystery Trio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 14:36:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5874370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MommaVanillaBear/pseuds/MommaVanillaBear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Stanford is away the 'boys' will play.<br/>After all, even a small, and sweet man like Fiddleford has a naughty side, while a large and gruff man like Stanley has a soft side for his small, yet domination man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What have we here?

“While I’m gone, Fiddleford, I hope you’ll be able to finish documenting the Changelings progress. Have Stanley help you if need be.” The scientist was busy stuffing a traveling pack as he spoke, his back turned to his Engineering Assistant and twin; he was quick in stuffing the pack full of different cameras and notebooks, even going as far as packing multiple pens and a rather large hunting knife. “I’m not sure when I’ll be back, but I trust you to have the lab cleaned and ready, and operable for tomorrow’s work load.” 

The smaller man, roughly twenty eight years old with a face that still held his baby fat opened his mouth to speak, adjusting his glasses just as he was pushed by the scientists’ twin, the much taller and pudgier man loud in his talking.

“Stanfy come on, you’ve been repeating yourself for the past hour! Fidds will work on those boring documents, I’ll keep him company. Now why don’t you just run along and go hunt those fairies or whatever the hell you’re after.”

“Flesh eating pixies, Stanley. If you were listening you’d know that they’ve been a problem for the past month.” Stanford sighed as he adjusted his own glasses, glancing back between his assistant and twin before slinging the pack over his shoulder. “Fiddleford, you sure you can handle all this?”

This time the smaller man was able to speak, casting Stanley a glare before gazing up at his employer. He clasped his hands in front of his slightly chubby belly and nodded enthusiastically. “Of course Stanford, you can count on me.”

A smile graced the scientists’ lips as he nodded back, his eyes narrowing as he frowned at his twin whom now was leaning on one of the work desks, staring at the other with a shit eating grin on his face. However Stanford chose to ignore his brothers’ behavior, assuming that as usual the other planned on harassing and bothering the engineer the moment he left. Silently he prayed for Fiddleford’s sanity as he gave them both a quick farewell; pack on his back and at the ready as he headed for the elevator that would carry him to the main floor of the house and to the outside world.

Waiting for the elevator doors to close Stanley pushed off from where he was leaning, grinning as he walked towards the engineer who cast him yet another glare as he picked up a pen and note pad from Stanford’s desk. The engineer made it clear in his body language that he wanted no part in what Stanley had planned, yet he couldn’t help smiling despite himself when he saw Stanley’s pout. 

“Come now Stanley, we can play our little games once work is done.” Fiddleford spoke calmly as he headed across the rather spacious underground laboratory, heading to where a large frozen capsule stood, built into the floor with a wide viewing window functioning as both window and door. Sitting down on the cot that sat just a few feet away from the capsule the small engineer began to write where Stanford had left off, occasionally glancing over to the capsules window to take in details and jot down possible theories. It was easily evident though that Stanley was bored, lounging in the chair at his twin brothers’ desk, feet up on the desk as he stared at the ceiling; occasionally groaning at just how ‘bored’ he was. 

“If you’re just going to sit there and groan you could help me begin the cleaning.” Fiddleford offered without looking up from his writing, gesturing with the pen over to where the cleaning supply closet was located. He didn’t have to see Stanley to know the other was rolling his eyes and fake gagging at the notion of cleaning. “Well if that’s not what you want you could always go get dressed.”

Stanley’s chocolate colored eyes opened wide in delight as Fiddleford offered the second option to him. Practically jumping from his seat he bolted to the emergency stairs- deciding to take them over the elevator in his hurry to get dressed in order to be ready for when the work was done. Fiddleford rolled his eyes and kept working, his hands cramping at just how much he had to write down. He knew Stanford wanted detailed notes, but did everything have to be documented? He swore if he had the means to count the scales and hairs on the monster in the capsule that Stanford would make him do so. The smaller man shuddered at the thought, finally closing the notebook after he signed off on his documenting, placing the book down on his employers’ desk as he got ready to start the sanitizing of the lab. 

It wasn’t a hard task to keep the lab clean, in fact, on lazy days such as the one Fiddleford had, it was rather easy, almost effortless. Besides the daily tasks of dusting and sanitizing equipment he merely had the floors to sweep and the capsule to check before he could officially ‘punch out’. Growing up in the south Fiddleford was accustomed to cleaning tasks, a rather tidy gentleman he viewed himself as. After all, if chores weren’t done growing up then he would feel the wrath of his Ma’s hand on his backside. 

With the cleaning done in almost no time he was able to sigh in relief, checking the lab over once more before punching out, a smile on his lips as he removed his white lab coat. The only thing he had to do was wait for his ‘pet’ to come downstairs for their game to begin. Sitting down in his own desk chair he waited, sipping his cup of cold coffee from that morning, and allowing the subtle changes in his personality to come forth as his normally playful emerald eyes turned dark with authority, his brows furrowing. With the cup of coffee placed back down onto the desk he brought his right leg up, crossing it over his left as he sat back, hands folded in his lap in a ‘casual’ manner. The meek and mild Fiddleford was gone, replaced however with a personality he only allowed to come out to play when he and Stanley were alone with no interruptions. After all, how could he explain to his employer the roles he and Stanley played?

The soft chimes from the elevator opening caught the engineers attention as he smiled calmly, a devilish glint in his eyes as he beckoned the suddenly shy and mild twin to come over; to be presented and examined before ‘play time’. Stanley’s movements were slow, almost hesitant as he approached the desk; his long hair was pulled back over his shoulder, his face freshly washed and touched up with just the slightest hints of concealer and rosy pink lip stick. The outfit he chose to wear was one that Fiddleford had bought for him specifically for their time alone; a pair of tight, form fitting black leather pants, along with a white vest that clung to his pudgy chest, and matching white leather collar around his throat- a silver heart embedded in the expensive leather of the collar to show that Fiddleford ‘owned’ him, both physically and mentally when they ‘played’. 

“Now Stanley, you know you’re going to be punished.” Fiddleford spoke with an eerie calmness as Stanley stood before him, the taller mans’ eyes fixed to the ground rather than at the other. “Now Stanley, can you tell me why you’re being punished?”

“I- I don’t know...” Stanley spoke softly, his cheeks heating up when the smaller man clucked his tongue in warning, the noise forcing Stanley to look at him. “Because I didn’t help clean up?”

“Now Stanley,” Fiddleford warned in annoyance, uncrossing his legs as he pointed to the ground in front of him. He didn’t have to say a word, Stanley knew the meaning behind his actions and quickly got to his knees before him, his chocolate brown eyes soft and watery as he stared at the man in the chair. “No Stanley, you know the rules, if you disobey you get punished. And do you like getting punished?”

Stanley opened his mouth to speak, hell bent on saying something sarcastic before Fiddleford silenced him by placing a hand on his own knee. His eyes narrowed as he stared at the much larger man, the hand on his knee tapping to indicate the punishment Stanley would receive. And like the trained ‘pet’ that he was Stanley stood up from his kneeling position and bent over Fiddleford’s lap, his knees bent and his hands resting against the ground. With his plumped and tightly clothed backside presented Fiddleford took a moment to appreciate the soft yet curvy backside of Stanley’s ass, feeling almost a bit guilty for what he was about to do. Almost. 

The first smack of his hand against Stanley’s backside was a gentle reminder to Stanley of what was to come if he didn’t think of the answer to the question Fiddleford had presented. As seconds ticked by Fiddleford smacked his backside again, this time hard enough to make Stanley gasp. Yet with no signs of an answer coming the smaller man began the assault against Stanley’s backside, spanking him harder till finally Stanley cried out, his eyes tear and cheeks red as he moaned and squirmed on the smaller man’s lap.

“I- I’m sorry! I called you the wrong nickname!” Stanley cried out as the last smack connected with his tender backside, a soft rubbing motion being felt through the leather as Fiddleford rewarded him for guessing correctly.

“Very good Stanley and what’s the only nick name you’re allowed to call me?” Fiddleford asked with a smile on his lips as he moved Stanley back off his lap, having the larger man kneeling by his side, a small hand running through his thick hair in an effort to show that the twin was forgiven. 

“I’m only allowed to call you…” Stanley’s cheeks blushed darker as he moved closer to the engineers chair, resting his head on Fiddleford’s lap. “I’m only allowed to call you ‘Daddy.’” 

Fiddleford chuckled and stroked Stanley’s hair once more, a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. “See, was that so hard to remember?”

Stanley shook his head softly as he relaxed against Fiddleford’s leg, looking up when Fiddleford stood. Getting to his feet Stanley followed him over to the cot on the opposite side of the lab- the use of the cot consisted mostly of being used for Stanley’s resting periods, yet also for when there were experiments being monitored late into the night. However on the rare occasion it was used for when Fiddleford decided to be a bit adventurous and risky, stealing precious time to pin Stanley to the cot while the older twin was away. 

The cot was freshly sheeted, a thick wool blanket draped over it along with a few feather down pillows at the head. Stanley was motioned to sit down as Fiddleford went over to his work station, grabbing a few ‘toys’ he would need, his back turned to the other as he did so. Stanley tried to do his best to remain still as he sat on the bed, but it was almost too tempting to remain there while Fiddleford gathered things. Stanley unconsciously rubbed his wrists- remembering the last time they played, having been tied with his hands behind his back as Fiddleford fucked him, his neck having cramped up from having been bent foreword for so long during that session. But still he remained seated, licking his lips and rubbing his wrists till Fiddleford turned around with a smile back on his lips and an arm full of wires and what nots. 

“You’re so handsome when you sit there like that.” Fiddleford spoke with a soft laugh as he approached the bed. He placed the items on the ground before pushing Stanley backwards onto his back as he pressed a kiss to his lips. The kiss was soft, lips pressing against lips as both tried to nip at the others bottom. Despite the play for dominance Fiddleford always was deemed the winner when Stanley’s mouth opened, the smaller mans’ tongue slipping past Stanley’s lips to map him out and taste him, their tongue wrapping and brushing together in an intimate dance while Stanley’s hands were held tightly by Fiddleford’s. A breathy whimper was forced from Stanley’s mouth as his tongue was coerced to slip between Fiddleford’s lips, the tip of the tongue being nipped and sucked on by the smaller man till Stanley couldn’t help but melt against the bed, his mind going numb as he felt blood flow beginning to head south; the leather becoming almost too hot for him to handle as Fiddleford straddled his waist, his back arched in order to kiss Stanley. Stanley’s eyes slid closed as his tongue weakly stroked and traced at Fiddleford’s tongue and teeth, his breathing hitching in excitement when Fiddleford rocked and ground his backside against Stanley’s groin. The leather was beginning to heat up from their body heat, and with the friction Fiddleford was causing with his rocking and grinding, Stanley knew it would only be a matter of time till he was begging for Fiddleford to remove them. Hungrily Fiddleford suckled on Stanley’s tongue, releasing it from his mouth as he broke the kiss; as Stanley went to complain he was silenced by the kiss to his jaw, teeth nipping into the skin.

A soft groan emitted from Stanley as he tilted his head back, lips parting as Fiddleford trailed kisses down his jawline, the occasional nipping and suckling on the skin forcing whimpers out of Stanley. Yet Fiddleford didn’t stop there, Stanley tilted his head once more to expose more of his neck as Fiddleford bit the skin just above the collar, his teeth digging in hard as he marked the otherwise flawless neck; this was the moment that Stanley loved, when Fiddleford would mark up his neck with bites and kisses, knowing full well that later he would have to cover them up with concealer to hide the dark, and passionately red bruises. Fiddleford kept up his assault on Stanley’s neck, his tongue sliding under the collar to tease the skin underneath, tasting the soft saltiness of Stanley’s smooth skin. Fiddleford chuckled as he ground his backside down harder against Stanley’s groin, his lips once more tugged into a smirk as he released his hold on Stanley’s hands, resting them firmly on Stanley’s clothed chest before sliding off of him, getting off the bed completely to grab an item off the floor. Stanley didn’t bother to try and see what it was, knowing that he was in Fiddleford’s dominant, yet loving hands. 

Opening his eyes Stanley watched while Fiddleford removed his white vest for him, the engineer smiling down at him as he took in the sight of the twins’ pudgy stomach and chubby breasts that gave him a bit of a feminine look despite his clear manliness. Fiddleford licked his lips as he took Stanley’s hands, kissing both wrists before tying the hands together with rubber wiring, having Stanley’s arms resting above his head as Fiddleford connected the wiring to the headboard, tight enough to keep Stanley from ‘escaping’, yet lose enough not to dig into his skin. Fiddleford’s hands felt like ice against Stanley’s heated skin, the engineer tracing patterns against his chubby belly before teasing his nipples, reaching down once more, this time to bring up two packets that almost resembled condom wrappers. Licking both nipples thoroughly- biting the stubs as he did so, Fiddleford kneaded the silver squares between his fingers, pressing them firmly to Stanley’s nipples, stepping back from the bed to observe his handiwork. Stanley arched a brow in question, confused as to what was going on, but was soon shocked and delighted when the gel like squares began to cool, feeling like ice against his stubs, gentle vibrations running across both nipples. Stanley’s mouth slid open as he moaned, eyes partially lidded as he watched Fiddleford’s smile.

“Now Stanley, I want you to move yourself over so that you are on your knees; do you understand?” Fiddleford’s accent came out thicker as he spoke, the smaller man having to undo his own shirt as he watched the way Stanley moaned and shivered from the simple vibrators- an invention Fiddleford designed himself. With the shirt folded and placed to the side with vest that Stanley had been wearing Fiddleford ran a hand down his own toned chest, stroking all the way down his own pudgy belly till he reached the top of his tan slacks.

“Yes, ‘Daddy’.” Stanley moaned as he rocked his hips, having to rely on his legs to roll himself over, using the sturdiness of his restraint to pull himself up just a bit so that he could slide his legs up, resting in a kneeling position with his leather clad backside presented for Fiddleford to once more appreciate. Fiddleford rubbed his hand against Stanley’s backside as he playfully gave it a smack, not nearly as hard as he did earlier, but still Stanley hissed before moaning when Fiddleford bit down against the left leather clad cheek. 

“Good job Stanley, such a good boy you are.” Fiddleford cooed as he moved to stroke at Stanley’s hair, petting the hand down his back. Taking a moment Fiddleford began to unbuckle the belt from around his hips, moving to stand by the head of the bed as he ordered Stanley to unzip the zipper with his teeth. Nodding the twin did so, having to try twice he tried to bite down on the zipper, pulling it down awkwardly yet managed to do so. Stanley’s mouth watered at the sight of Fiddleford’s white briefs, the fabric already soiled with pre-cum as Fiddleford rocked his hips, removing the slacks and briefs, allowing his erected cock to be seen as he folded the articles of clothing and headed to the bed. “Tell me what you want.”

“I want these pants off, please?” Stanley was quick to answer, receiving a smack to his backside as answer. “I want these pants off please ‘Daddy’, I want you to fuck me till I’m full of cum and unable to sit down for the rest of the week!”

“Good boy.” Fiddleford chuckled as he got up behind Stanley, wrapping his arms around Stanley’s waist as he began to unzip the leather pants, already feeling Stanley’s trapped cock twitching through the material. With the zipper down the erected cock was free to hang out, slick with pre-cum, and dripping the substance onto the bed. Fiddleford was slow in pulling the fabric back, taking his sweet time in revealing more and more of Stanley’s skin as he pulled the pants over the curve of Stanley’s plumped backside, leaning down to bite one of the plumped cheeks. With care Fiddleford managed to get the pants down Stanley’s thick thighs, helping him lift his knees carefully one at a time as he slipped them the rest of the way off. With Stanley’s body stripped of his clothing Fiddleford took a moment to groan in appreciation, wrapping his arms once more around Stanley, this time reaching to his chest to knead at Stanley’s chubby breasts, careful of the vibrators already in place. Moans escaped Stanley as he was teased. 

“Please…” Stanley begged as Fiddleford was draped partially against his back, the smaller mans’ hands running down his chest and belly, fingers tracing his aching cock when they reached it, the pads of the fingers tracing every inch, every vein of the cock. Fiddleford’s breathy chuckle on Stanley’s back was his only answer as the hands on Stanley cock began to move once more, one remaining on the shaft to lazily jerk him while the other slipped down to fondle at Stanley’s heavy sack. Stanley’s hips rocked softly in desperation as Fiddleford continued to slowly stroke him in jerking motions, the pre-cum slicking Fiddleford’s hand as it sped up its motions, the hand fondling his sack unrelentless. Stanley bit his bottom lip hard yet stopped as he remembered that ‘Daddy’ liked it when he made noises, with this in mind he moaned loudly as the hand jerked him off, his back arching as he sprayed a bit of cum onto the cot and Fiddleford’s hand. Stanley’s cheeks were dusted red in embarrassment, his eyes widening when Fiddleford’s cum streaked hand was brought to his mouth. 

“Lick them clean, you made the mess, you get to lick them.” Fiddleford spoke strictly, moving his fingers in between Stanley’s lips as the twin began to suck and lick each finger clean, his eyes closed as he took in the taste of his own cum, and the natural taste of Fiddleford’s skin. All too soon the fingers were removed and Fiddleford was no longer draped over Stanley. Stanley opened his mouth to speak but thought better of it when he felt Fiddleford’s hands on his backside, gently parting his cheeks to reveal his pink, puckered rim. With cheeks nearly as scarlet as a rose Stanley pressed his face into the pillow just under his head, groaning when he felt Fiddleford’s hot breath against his skin. The tip of his tongue that was dragged across Stanley’s puckered rim caused the twin to nearly groan out louder; without mercy Fiddleford licked at the pink rim of Stanley’s opening, biting the skin softly to tease Stanley when he wanted to surprise the other. From the sensation of Fiddleford’s tongue on his rim, and the constant icy vibrations on his nipples Stanley found himself once more hard, his toes curling when he felt the tongue penetrate him. Fiddleford gripped Stanley’s cheeks hard as he tongue fucked the other, pulling his mouth away only when he found he couldn’t endure not fucking Stanley with his own aching cock. Reaching down for one more item from the floor Fiddleford brought up a bottle of black gel like liquid. 

Sitting back on his heels Fiddleford uncorked the bottle, pouring out a generous amount of the black dyed lubricant into his hands he began to touch his own aching cock, moaning as the cold lubricant touched his heated skin. However he pulled his hands away from himself before he could get too lost in the sensation, after all, why masturbate to a thought of Stanley when the actual Stanley was knelt before him with his ass bared and presented to him to tease as he willed. Moving back to kneel in front of Stanley he began to part his plumped cheeks once more, teasing the pink skinned rim with his cock before slowly pushing in, the gasp being heard even with Stanley’s face pressed into the pillow. Fiddleford, still being a caring man waited before he pushed himself in all the way, taking it slowly till he was fully sheathed, groaning at the way Stanley’s liquid heat entrapped his cock, the inner walls squeezing around him tightly. With the nod of approval Fiddleford began to pull out of him, nearly taking the tip out before he slowly pushed back in, once more to the hilt of his cock before repeating the process. Fiddleford couldn’t deny just how beautiful Stanley looked on his knees with his hands bound, his cock twitching inside Stanley as he began to thrust into his slowly, groaning at just how tight Stanley was, teasing the other about being virgin tight despite how often they actually had made love together. Stanley moaned as he rocked his hips the best he could, feeling Fiddleford’s hand teasing his breasts once more as the thrusts became faster, still just as deep as when Fiddleford had first pushed in. It was amazing to Stanley just how much pleasure he got from the smaller man, Fiddleford’s cock was nearly as big as his own, if not a bit thicker than him.

“H-Harder!” Stanley cried as he felt Fiddleford thrusts becoming faster, his sack rubbing against Stanley’s as he did so. Stanley’s toes curled as he tried once more to thrust his hips in time with Fiddleford’s thrust, failing miserably until he gave up, however a loud, near scream like moan ripped from Stanley’s mouth as Fiddleford fucked hard against his ‘G’ spot, the action causing Stanley to see spots as the bundle of nerves was assaulted repeatedly. “M-more! God please!”

Fiddleford’s cheeks were red as he heard Stanley’s desperate mewls for him to continue- which he more than happily obliged as he kept up the hard- almost punishing pace as he fucked into the other. Reaching forward Fiddleford grasped a handful of Stanley’s long hair, not quite yanking on it, but holding it just tight enough so that Stanley’s head was kept back rather than being forced into the pillow. Fiddleford wrapped his free arm around Stanley’s lower bell, once more jerking Stanley’s cock, focusing on matching his strokes with his thrusts till he felt Stanley’s back arch, the twins’ eyes widening as he cried out Fiddleford’s name. Stanley came hard with Fiddleford still continuously fucking into him, tears springing to his eyes with just how amazing the orgasm felt, his back arching and his toes curling as his cock twitched and spewed cum onto bot the cot and his stomach. Stanley’s mouth dropped open as he practically drooled with his tongue out to the side as Fiddleford continued with his thrusts, the smaller man trying to keep the pace despite Stanley’s inner walls clenching around him, practically milking the cum from him until the smaller man came with a loud moan of his own, yanking and releasing Stanley’s hair as he wrapped both arms around Stanley’s stomach, cumming deeply into the other to the point where he felt like he would never be able to stop. 

Both men panted as they remained in the position, Fiddleford slowly pulling out of Stanley after a bit, his cock flaccid as he tried to regulate his breathing. Reaching up he undid the wires from Stanley’s wrists, watching Stanley slouch more until he was laying flat on his front, the vibrators, whimpers of pleasure escaping him as Fiddleford stroked his hair.

“Did I do good ‘Daddy?’” Stanley whimpered, needing the approval and praise, which Fiddleford happily gave him as Stanley moved over to lay on his back, pulling the naked Fiddleford against his chest. “I love you…”

“I love you too Stanley.” Fiddleford cooed as he kissed Stanley’s lips and cheeks tenderly, arms wrapped around the larger man. “You did amazing Stanley, you’re a very good boy.”

Stanley smiled weakly at that, his eye lids drooping before closing completely, a clear notion he had fallen asleep from both physical and emotional exhaustion. Fiddleford left the collar on as a reminder to Stanley of their love making, though he too was tired…

 

“Can you believe this?! Those pixies nearly ripped off my-“ Stanford stopped his ranting as he came down to the lab, unsure as to why the lights were still on with how late it was and just how eerily quiet it happened to be. His brows arched as he looked about, spotting the two naked men on the cot. Taking a deep breathe Stanford shook his head. He did not have the time to care or deal with this shit tonight. Maybe tomorrow, but at that moment he needed a large cup of whiskey.

Or maybe a whole bottle…


End file.
